


The Origins of Umbridge

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: An Origin Story.





	

Dolores Umbridge was not always a bigoted and hateful woman. No, she used to love everyone, human and creature alike. She had loved to explore the small wooded area behind her house, she had made friends with the squirrels and even once a fox. That was, until one day when she was seven and her father had found her playing with the animals, treating them as equals instead of the inferior beings they were. It had driven him crazy. How dare his witch daughter stoop to so low a level? He had killed the fox right in front of her and in doing so murdered her innocence in a flash of green light.

You see, Dolores Umbridge grew up in a very unhappy home. Her father had been a pureblood wizard but for some reason or another, was unable to find a pureblood wife. (It may have been his less than shining personality) He had become bitter and angry until finally he had found himself a muggle wife. 

She was perfect in every way; she was quiet, submissive, and somehow downtrodden. She never fought her husband on anything. Money, food, or sex; he took what he wanted and never asked permission. When Dolores was born he had been livid, he needed a male heir! It was bad enough that he had to marry a muggle, but to have her produce a girl? Was his life never going to go right?

Dolores’ younger brother, Daniel, was born almost two years after her, thankfully she had already started showing signs of magic, which meant her fathers attention was directed at Dolores most of the time. 

When she was 6 and her brother 4, they had discovered that Daniel was a squib. Outraged, Orford Umbridge began raising his daughter to despise anyone that was not of pure blood. He had punished her over and over when she would refuse to see her father’s twisted view of the world.

Two years had passed and so, he had become more and more abusive towards her mother and brother. They had received crucio’s for dust on the counter, and messy rooms. It had taken a year for Dolores to become desensitized to the abuse and another year for her to join in on the punishments. 

At 8 years old, Dolores held her father’s wand, pointed at her sobbing mother who was clutching her six year old son, almost covering him with her body. 

“Now remember, Dolly, you have to mean it.” Orford whispered in her ear. 

“They’re dirty, they’re beneath us, they’re animals. Don’t think of them as your mother and brother, think of them as stains being wiped from your boot.” He said while a psychopathic grin split his face. 

“DO IT NOW!” He bellowed. With a whimper Dolores aimed the wand and fired her first crucio. 

This had gone on for close to six months before her mother had packed little Daniel up and disappeared with him in the middle of the night, never to be seen again.

It had scared her, how good she had felt during the torture sessions. She shouldn’t receive so much joy from hurting her family. Maybe she was happy because her father was right. They were vermin, a stain to be wiped from the boot of the wizarding world. Her happiness was a sign that she was doing the right thing, it had to be. 

Dolores had turned cold that day, her father had never been so proud. His daughter was a shining example of the perfect pureblood witch. He’d never admit that her mother was a muggle. 

“She died in childbirth.” He would tell anyone who’d ask.

Dolores always prided herself on her pureblood side; she had desperately tried to hide her lineage. Even going so far as forging documents in the Ministry’s ancestry department, once she’d been hired. 

She had raced to as high up as she could go, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, before it had all blown up in her face. She’d never admit to it, but she knew exactly where her life had taken a wrong turn. That night that she had listened to her father and used an unforgivable against her family. The night she ignored her conscience, the night she had locked behind a steel door in the back of her mind. Never to be thought of again. After all, a conscience had no place at the Dark Lord’s side.


End file.
